catsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hockeyben
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Siamese page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Spotlight Request Hi. Can you please customize the Community Corner on the My Home page? Also you would need to build up your content just a little bit more; while you have 200 articles (and congratulations on that!), about 30 of them are still (less than 300 bytes); you need 200 non-stub articles. Otherwise the wiki looks good, so please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to build a bit more content! -- Wendy (talk) 02:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Great job building the content, and thanks for customizing the corner. I've added Cats Wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I saw this wiki and love it! I am from other wikia's. Im from a lot of them you may not be interested in them. I love cats so i had to come here! its weird i have a sig you might not know about that but i have one anyway! Do you like warrior cats? Icefern 02:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. It's good to see cat enthusiasts joining here. No, I'm not really into warrior cats. -Hockeyben 02:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yah i kinda guessed. Well i do stuff like sig requets's. like what i have. so who is here? me and you? Icefern 02:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Me, you, and another user called KitCarrot sometimes contributes. What do you wanna help with ? -Hockeyben 02:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Anything! I will help in anything. What ever you say i will do! :) Icefern 20:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Just contribute in areas where you have the most knowledge. There are no real weak areas in the wiki.-Hockeyben 20:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok! My Talk Page 20:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) My Talk Page 20:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks HockeyBen! Toastfairy! Nuff said. 21:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Toastfairy No problem-Hockeyben 19:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Permission pls? Hi Hockeyben, Might I get permission to base on oil painting on your photo of the 3 Tonks? Thanks, KarenC 23:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, It's free use. So I see no reason why not.-Hockeyben 19:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Breed Template I think we can organize our breed pages through a standard template with arguments. I've already started one, but I could share if you recommend. What do you think of this? Leave a message on my talk. 22:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Turn on chat Headline says it all. BTW, can you get me a custom signature? 22:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Turn on Chat (now signature) I'll take any color that is green, red, and orange. BTW, get on Chat. 22:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month? We could add to the mainpage a user of the month for every month, which is based on these: *Number of useful accurate edits with 250+ words modified or added *Spent countless of hours working on the wiki *Contributing to projects and leaving their opinion What do you think?JustAHorriblePlayer talk 22:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow!Really!Thanks! Your signature is pretty cool! LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 00:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. I don't have bureaucrat rights on here (thought I did) so I'm not able to make you an admin. Sorry. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 23:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Red Links Hiya! :3 I just wanted to know if I could remove all the red links, because there's a lot of them. I also noticed that there's no page of the Bambino, could I add it? :3 --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 10:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Someone messing up articles Hockeyben someone is messing up the pages, someone called Timefreezer2. Can you stop him, please? 02:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi this is CCG200 i need help with the Manx (cat) Page im making put up any info/photos thanks CrazyCatGuy2000 (talk) 23:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) CrazyCatGuy2000CrazyCatGuy2000 (talk) 23:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Hockeyben Hi, how are you? My name is Kanako and I'm part of the Community Development team at Wikia. First, I want to tell you that the wiki that you all created looks great. As a huge cat lover, I would like to offer my services to help you continue to grow. I am going to update the main page layout, the creative skin, the content, and the general organization of the wiki. Here is my what I have created so far. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, don't hesitate to send me a message. Thanks and talk to you soon! Kanako 22:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Revive this Wiki! Hello, this is a great wiki on cats and since I'm a cat-lover, I want to revive this wiki, plus, this wiki have great many contents already, only things is the contributors. I've have contacted Kanako, she is cat-lover too and a Wikia staff! So, if you still active here on wiki editing, please respond to us as soon as possible, just show your support ;D. Thank you. P.S. If no reply received from any admins here, an adoption request for this wiki have been fowarded at Community Central Adoption Request. Re: Hai, thanks for that fast reply ;D. Actually having access for the extra admins tools really helpful, since some new feature have been added to wikia all this while. So, if you grant me the admin rights, I'll just cancel the adoption request at CC then ;D. Thanks. Miyanlove (talk) 16:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:adminship Thanks for the efforts anyway :D. Although I still have to wait for the request to be processed, since there are a lot more requests out there, but nevermind. I've added your permission for adoption btw. Cats Wiki Adoption Have you check the candidates for deletion pages? some users have been spamming here. Other thing I've noticed about this wiki, there are many images with broken links, either they were removed or..IDK... some of the red links also actually refers to the same page, like Abyssinian and Abyssinian (cat). Which page title do this wiki actually wants to use? Since both have many links directed to them (check ). So...if you have the time, might want to fixed some of these. Thank you. Miyanlove (talk) 00:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC)